My Final Goodbye
by TheOneAndOnlyBellaCullen
Summary: "I wasn't expecting a letter from him for another week or two." Edward is in the Second World War, Bella is at home worrying about her husband.. One fateful letter reveals the one thing she didn't want to hear... His final goodbye... ONE SHOT. TEARJERKER!


****

**Alright, this one shot was begging to be written. It came as an idea to me at around 9pm tonight, and it's now 11:30pm. I did try to sleep, because I have school tomorrow, but I needed to write this.**

**Please excuse any mistakes, though I hope I won't make many... It's late and my face is tear streaked from imagining this storyline.**

**I hope you guys enjoy :)**

**

* * *

**

I wiped my hands on my apron before I walked outside, glancing at the crisp English countryside before I smiled to myself and reached into the post box. I pulled out a view letters, and flicked through them quickly in the hope of finding one from Edward.

When I saw his handwriting I grinned wide, moving inside the house to leave everything else so I could read it.

I took the teapot off the stove and removed my apron before I walked to the living room and sat down, opening the letter slowly.

Edward and I had been writing to each other for almost eight months now, ever since he went to fight in the Second World War. He was an amazing soldier, and I hoped that I'd have him returned to me safe and sound pretty soon.

I was surprised I'd gotten a letter from him so soon, I wasn't expecting one for another week or two.

I unfolded the piece of paper, which seemed older than the others I'd received.

I recognised his elegant script and I laid back against one of the cushions, getting comfortable before I started to read.

_My dearest Bella,_

_I can already imagine your smile as you open this letter, and I can picture your eyes lighting up with the prospect of hearing from me. However I dread to tell you that this letter will not be cause for smiling. I suppose I should start from the beginning so that you understand more clearly. _

_I've known for some time now, felt it in my bones that I won't be coming home to you. I know it sounds silly, but if you're holding this letter right now then it's unfortunately true. Things are getting worse out here, life or death is turning into a game of chance, or Russian Roulette. _

_I hated the thought of you receiving the news by a telegram, so I wrote this letter and gave it to one of the cooks back at the base camp. We'd bonded over our love for our wives and how much we missed you... He promised to send it to you upon news of my death, and I hope it's reached you before the dreaded wire. _

_I don't want you to be upset, because I'm not there to comfort you. I don't want you to cry, because I'm not there to wipe those tears away. I want you to remember our happy times, and the moments we shared together._

_I think of nothing but you out here. When I hear the shots or the bombs, I don't think to duck and cover, I think of you. I know that's stupid, and perhaps that will be the cause of my death, but I'd die a happy man thinking of you. _

_I wish I could see you, just one more time. Right now as I write this everyone around me is sleeping, but I lay awake and think of you almost every night._

_I'm not writing this to make you sad, I'm writing this to say my goodbye..._

_I met you when I was only seventeen, and we've spend six happy years together. They weren't enough, but you made me who I am. All around me I hear people saying that if we die at least we'll be heroes. The truth is I'd rather be known as a coward, if it meant I could hold you one more time._

_You are my life and everywhere I go I carry a picture of us on our wedding day in the front pocket of my uniform, because it's you that keeps me safe and whole. I've given that picture to this letter, and even though I know somehow it will find its way back to you, I feel lost without it. But I'll keep my wedding ring for comfort now, and as a reminder of my girl._

_You are so beautiful, I haven't told you enough how much I love your hair, or those dark brown eyes that gaze into mine. I could and I have lay for hours, thinking about staring into those eyes. And your smile, how could I forget it? It gives way to that laugh, the sweet sound that I sometimes still hear amidst the entire racket around me. _

_What I wouldn't give to hear your laugh, or your voice. I want to hear you say my name with that special smile you reserve only for me. I've pictured it, but it's not as good as experiencing it firsthand. _

_It would be selfish of me to hope that you never find comfort in another man's arms, because you are MY Bella, and no-one should ever experience what I have... But I will not deny you happiness where you may find it... Be happy, but please don't forget me._

_I may be gone from you, but I'm always there. Remember how I used to kiss your forehead and trail my lips down your neck? I'm not a firm believer in faith, but for you I would be. And I'd make sure I'd find a way to kiss you from beyond the grave._

_I'm always beside you my love, and I'm always watching over you._

_I'm sorry if I've upset you by this letter, I know by now you're probably crying and running your hands through your hair like you always do when you're distressed or nervous. But this wasn't about making you cry, this was about saying my final goodbye._

_You've made me the happiest man in the world. My life wasn't complete until I found you and now that it's over, I'm thankful for the six years I've had with you. It's been seven months, two weeks and three days since I said goodbye to you in person, but this is my final salute to you my Bella, my final declaration of my love._

_Be safe, and keep my heart with you. It's yours now and forever._

_All my love, Edward._

I stared at the letter in shock, my hand stuck mid stroke through my hair. Tears dripped onto the page, increasing more and more as I lingered over some of his words.

No...

It couldn't be true.

Not my Edward. _My Edward._

My jaw tightened as I fought back the tears, it seemed I had no-one to kiss them away now.

The sobs took over my body and I held my head as strikes of pain pounded through it.

I wouldn't believe he was gone. He couldn't be gone.

He was...

I read his letter again, shaking my head slowly at his wonderful words that tore on my heartstrings. I fumbled into the envelope, taking out a ragged and worn photo. I stared at it for a long moment, seeing Edward's smiling face looking back at me as he held onto my body tightly.

"No..." I cried, shaking my head over and over as I placed the photograph over the place where my heart lay, "Edward..."

He told me to be happy, but there was no one else for me but Edward. And no matter what there never would be.

I raised his picture to my face, trying to see it through my blurred vision. His unruly hair and crooked smile shattered my heart, and I turned my attention back to the letter, reading over certain parts again and again, coming to terms with his words.

It was his final goodbye.

I laid my head back against the couch, taking a moment to breathe deeply and recollect the few rambled thoughts I had running through my head.

I glanced at the letter and the photo, all the while rubbing the pad of my thumb across my wedding ring, chewing on my lip brokenly.

I couldn't be without him...

I held up the photo, kissing his beautiful face lightly.

"I love you..." I whispered.

It was _my_ final goodbye...

* * *

**Oh God, I'm still crying!**

**Hopefully now I can get some sleep...**

**I hope you guys enjoyed...**

**Was it really that sad? Or was I just being overly emotional?**

**Anyway, please review :)**

**Thanks guys xx**


End file.
